justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance Now/Beta Elements
Just Dance Now Sections * Most Popular in the beta was called "Popular Songs." * In the files for the game, it can be seen that there are a lot of unused sections. Here is the list of all of the currently unused sections: ** Sorted by Artist ** Party Songs ** Slow Songs ** Happy Songs ** Sweet Songs ** Easter Songs ** Summer Songs ** Winter Songs ** Autumn Songs ** Spring Songs ** Christmas Songs ** Hanukkah Songs ** Ramadan Songs ** Couples ** Family Songs ** Oldies But Goodies ** Sixties Songs ** Seventies Songs ** Eighties Songs ** Nineties Songs ** Sing-a-Long ** Chorus Songs ** Just Sweat ** Greatest Hits ** Kids ** Latino ** Hollywood ** Around The World ** Pop ** R&B Vibes ** Electro Sounds ** Just 80's ** Extreme ** Easy ** Pop Hits ** Disco Classics ** Caliente ** Just Dance 1 ** Just Dance 2 ** Just Dance 3 ** Just Dance 4 ** Just Dance 2014 ** Just Dance 2015 Textures * In the files of the app, there are some progression textures which can be found in the "drawable-hdpi-v4" folder. The said textures bears a strong resemblance to the song levels (which gives Mojo Coins and avatars in-game), as there are some images named "progress_current_(1 to 3)/progress_done.png", which can possibly mean that the textures were for an early version of the song level feature. * Also, there are some other textures that includes "quest" in their filenames. These, of course, are unused as well. Avatars and Interface * While the app was still in beta, the game was going to use the avatars from Just Dance 2014; However, when the app was officially released, they were replaced with Just Dance 2015's avatars. * In the beta version of the menu, there was a line of text under the "PLAY" button reading: "View all songs" and tapping on it would bring up the tracklist. However, ever since the official release, the line of text was removed and there is now a pink corner at the top-left corner of the screen showing the amount of songs there are in the game, and a line of text on there reads: "VIEW SONG LIST". * In the beta version of the menu, one of the unknown dancers for Just Dance 2014 (the one with the red, white, and blue spiky jacket) and the dancer for Starships appeared at the sides of the screen. However, ever since the release, they got replaced by the coach from You Make Me Feel... and P1 from Turn Up the Love. Songs Gangnam Style * There was a photo showing the gameplay, but the dancers, the background, the pictograms and the avatars were inverted in colour. The photo was on the official website for Just Dance, but it was later changed. Call Me * Call Me was originally going to have dark blue lipstick and dark blue background (instead of pink). However, this has been changed. Hot n Cold * As seen in the files, Hot N Cold was more similar to the original version, since it had red hair, red gloves and a more reddish dress; it was changed after some time. Body Movin' * Body Movin' had more visible facial features (akin to Call Me), but it got changed too. Heart of Glass * Heart of Glass was originally going to have a different background and the coach was more similar to the Just Dance 3 version, but it was changed later. E.T. * In it's first versions, E.T. had dark purple pictograms and light green arrows (from the original version). But, since the URL number 20150408_1230, it now comes with light purple pictograms and yellow arrows in the files, and the Gold Moves seem to be less shaded than the previous version. However, the menu image stays the same. Airplanes * As seen in the server files, the coach seems to be more similar to his original status. Safe And Sound * Safe and Sound was going to use its original icon, as seen in the server files. Rasputin * Rasputin initially used the remake that appears in the icon of the Never Can Say Goodbye Mashup for some reason; it was replaced later. Oath * In the menu image of Oath, P2 had more visible facial features, and her glove was pink and badly textured. As of 20150115_1722, the image has been updated so that the facial features are no longer visible and the glove is blue (as it does in-game). Toxic * Until the URL number 20150325_1222, Toxic was supposed to appear in the app without any edit; however, the files were removed and re-added in the URL number 20150422_1529, with a different icon and some remade pictograms. I Get Around * In its first release, I Get Around didn't have Gold Moves, but, since the URL number 20150422_1529, it does. So Good * So Good had a different menu square, that features the coach in a different position. Since the URL number 20150513_1617, it has been updated. Blurred Lines *The fanmade square was not supposed to have a border. Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) * There are 3 placeholders in the files. All About That Bass * All About That Bass had a different cover in its first release in the files. Smile (Улыбайся) * Smile (Улыбайся) originally had a different code name in the files; instead of "Ulibayssia", it was "Smile". Better When I’m Dancin’ * Better When I’m Dancin’'s coach is different in Just Dance Now. Her hair is in a darker shade of blue. * Additionally, the purple flowers that at one point appear in the background of the Just Dance Unlimited version are replaced by butterflies. Maneater * The cover of Maneater was going to use the coach's pose from Just Dance 4; it is replaced by the menu icon pose in the final version. Promiscuous * If you explore the files through the bundles' archive, you can notice that the coaches' outline was originally dark purple and in full opacity instead of fuchsia and faded. Also, in a beta square and cover, the coaches look poorly extracted, as they have a white outline with some bits cut out. TiK ToK * An unused pictogram was created for the remake for TiK ToK. Bang Bang * The files contain undetailed versions of P2's Golden and Diamond avatar. Img dance 169433.png|Gangnam Style (Beta) Callme thumb@2x.jpg|Call Me (Beta) Hotncold thumb@2x.jpg|Hot N Cold (Beta) Bodymoving thumb@2x.jpg|Body Movin' Beta Heartofglass thumb@2x.jpg|Heart Of Glass Beta Et pictos-sprite.png|Beta ET Pictograms Airplanes thumb@2x.jpg|Airplanes Beta Safeandsound thumb@2x.jpg|Safe And Sound Beta Rasputin thumb@2x.jpg|Rasputin Beta Oathdlc.jpg|Oath Beta Toxic pictos-sprite.png|Beta Toxic Pictograms Toxic.jpg|Toxic Beta So Good.jpg|So Good Beta Justmaxbl thumb@2x.jpg|Blurred Lines Fanmade (Without Border) Thatstheway thumsb@2x.jpg|That's The Way (I Like It) Beta Remake Thatstheway cover@2x-1-.jpg|That's the Way (I Like It) Beta Cover Biggirlplaceholder.png|Big Girl Placeholder 1 Biggirlwut2.png|Big Girl Placeholder 2 Biggirlwut.png|Big Girl Placeholder 3 Aboutthatbass cover@2x.jpg|All About That Bass Beta Cover Betterwhenbeta.PNG|Different Better When I’m Dancin’ background and coach hair color maneater_cover@2x.jpg|''Maneater'' Beta Cover Promiscuous coach 1 big updated.png|Beta Promiscuous P1 outline Promiscuous coach 2 big updated.png|Beta Promiscuous P2 outline Promiscuous thumb@2x.jpg|Beta Promiscuous Square Promiscuous_cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta Promiscuous Cover Progress track.png|Beta Progress texture 1 Progress current 1.png|Beta Progress texture 2 Progress current 2.png|Beta Progress texture 3 Progress current 3.png|Beta Progress texture 4 Progress done.png|Beta Progress texture 5 Quest icon.png|Beta Quest texture 1 Quest check white.png|Beta Quest texture 2 Quest check yellow.png|Beta Quest texture 3 Quest checkbox.png|Beta Quest texture 4 Quest popup.png|Beta Quest texture 5 Tik tok now beta picto.png|TiK ToK Beta Pictogram (Remake) 200200 unreleased.png|Bang Bang Beta P2's Golden Avatar 300200 unreleased.png|Bang Bang Beta P2's Diamond Avatar Just Dance 2015 China Dancers and Gameplays Little Apple * Little Apple had a different intro, according to 2 Beta pictograms found in the files. P1 wasn't originally going to take a bite from the apple and throwing on the ground and out comes P2; instead, P1 eats an apple sitting on the floor and P2 gets up. The second pictogram shows both coaches moving their arms as if they were waking up. Pictos-sprite LittleAppleBETA.png|Little Apple Beta Pictogram 1 Little apple beta picto 2.png|Little Apple Beta Pictogram 2 Dancing Diva *Dancing Diva has a Behind The Scenes placeholder pictogram found in Just Dance Now files. TdTQynT.png|Placeholder 1 High Light High Life *High Light High Life has 2 BTS placeholders too. GLBETA.png|Placeholder 1 hight light placeholder 2.png|Placeholder 2 Category:Just Dance Now Category:Beta Elements